ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Walt Disney Animated Classics/Little Orphan Annie
Little Orphan Annie is a 1987 American animated musical comedy-drama film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film is based on the 1924 comic strip of the same name by Harold Gray and its stage musical adaptation Annie by Charles Strouse, Martin Charnin and Thomas Meehan. The film was directed by Don Bluth, Gary Goldman and John Huston (in his last directed film before his death), scripted by Carol Sobieski, Chuck Jones, Linda Woolverton and Howard Ashman, produced by Walt Disney, executive produced by Steven Spielberg and stars the voices of Judith Barsi, Phil Harris, Albert Finney, Dom DeLuise, Mel Blanc, Don Messick, Richard McGonagle, Ann Reinking, Tim Curry, Bernadette Peters, Geoffrey Holder and Edward Herrmann. Set during the Great Depression, the film tells the story of Annie, an orphan from New York City who is taken in by America's richest billionaire Oliver Warbucks. Plot In 1933, during the Great Depression, a young orphan named Annie is living in the Hudson Street Orphanage in New York City. With half of a locket as her only possession, she remains optimistic that her parents, who left her on the doorstep as a baby, will return for her. The orphanage is run by Mr. Hannigan, a cruel alcoholic who forces the orphans to clean the building daily, and his henchcats Tin, Pan and Alley. Annie sneaks out with help from laundry man, Mr. Bundles, befriending a anthropomorphic stray dog named Sandy. Annie is returned to the orphanage shortly after by a police officer. Shortly after, Grace Farrell, secretary to billionaire Oliver Warbucks, arrives to invite an orphan to live with Warbucks for a week to improve his public image. Annie is chosen. She and Sandy travel to Warbucks' mansion, meeting his many servants including his bodyguards Punjab and the Asp. Warbucks is at first dismissive of Annie, preferring a boy, but Annie charms him into letting her stay. He takes Annie and Grace to Radio City Music Hall to watch a film. Warbucks begins to develop affection for Annie. Grace urges him to adopt Annie and he meets with Mr. Hannigan, convincing him to sign the adoption papers. However, upon revealing his plans to Annie, even offering her a new locket, Annie declines. She explains the purpose of her broken locket, hoping her parents will return with the other half. Warbucks appears on the radio show of Bert Healy, offering $50,000 to find Annie's parents. This causes mass hysteria with many would-be parents appearing to claim the money. To escape the madness, Warbucks flies Annie to the White House, introducing her to President Franklin D. Roosevelt and his wife Eleanor. Roosevelt informs them of his plan to introduce a social welfare program to help America's impoverished, and asks Warbucks to head it. He is encouraged by Annie to help. Upon returning home, Annie is disheartened when Grace reveals none of the potential parents knew about the locket. Mr. Hannigan and his henchcats are visited by his brother, Rooster, a con artist, and his girlfriend Lily St. Regis. They plot to pose as Annie's parents to gain the reward. While his henchcats search the orphans' belongings, Mr. Hannigan reveals Annie's parents died and he possesses the other half of the locket. Sandy, who was searching something Annie forgot a few minutes before, overhears the conversation and tries to sneak out, but is caught and locked away. Rooster and Lily proceed with the plan, but Annie's departure from Warbucks is sombre. Annie is kidnapped minutes after leaving. Sandy escapes from his captive and finds Warbucks, informing him of the ruse. Warbucks informs the police, who begin a city-wide search. Annie convinces the felons to pull over, only to escape and tear apart Warbucks' cheque. Rooster chases Annie up a bridge in an effort to kill her after Mr. Hannigan fails to stop him in remorse. Punjab rescues Annie and she reunites with Warbucks and Grace. Rooster, Lily and Mr. Hannigan's henchcats are arrested, while Mr. Hannigan tries to convince Annie to vouch for him to avoid being arrested, but Annie says she would and states that Mr. Hannigan taught her to "never tell a lie". This causes Mr. Hannigan to lose his sanity and he is carted off to a lunatic asylum with his henchcats, Rooster and Lily being taken to prison. President Roosevelt sends a letter with the evidence to Annie that her real parents are actually David and Margaret Bennett, but sadly they both had died several years earlier which explains why they never returned for her. Although Annie is saddened that her real parents are dead, she is cheered up when Warbucks officially takes her in as one of his own. The President ensures a happy ending for all as he promises that each of the orphans will be adopted by a stable and happy family. Warbucks and Grace become engaged. Later, Annie is officially adopted by Warbucks, throwing a party which Sandy, the orphans and the Roosevelts attend. Warbucks gives Annie a new locket and she embraces her new father. The film ends with fireworks writing Annie's name. Voice cast * Judith Barsi (singing voice by Aileen Quinn) as Annie * Phil Harris as Sandy * Albert Finney as Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks * Dom DeLuise as Mr. William Hannigan * Mel Blanc, Don Messick and Richard McGonagle as Tin, Pan and Alley * Tim Curry as Daniel Francis "Rooster" Hannigan * Bernadette Peters as Lily St. Regis * Ann Reinking as Grace Farrell * Edward Herrmann as Franklin D. Roosevelt * Geoffrey Holder as Punjab * Roger Minami as The Asp * Toni Ann Gisondi as Molly * Rosanne Sorrentino as Pepper * Lara Berk as Tessie * April Lerman as Kate * Robin Ignico as Duffy * Lucie Stewart as July * Lois de Banzie as Eleanor Roosevelt * Peter Marshall as Bert Healy * Irving Metzman as Mr. Bundles * I. M. Hobson as Drake Production Soundtrack Reception Critical response Box office Awards and honors Home media Trivia